Jordan Sullivan
Jordan Sullivan is the ex-wife of Dr. Cox with whom she currently lives with and is in a relationship. She was a board member of Sacred Heart Hospital before she stepped down to spend more time with her children Jack and Jennifer Dylan. She had a very indifferent attitude and can be very mean to other people (especially strangers) but once she tolerates people for long enough she decides to be friends with them. After getting a steady job at Sacred Heart Hospital, she opened up to the staff and made some good friends, especially with Carla and Elliot. Jordan is portrayed by Christa Miller. She appears in 88 episodes of Scrubs over all nine seasons. She first appeared in "My Bad" seducing J.D. and last appeared in "Our Stuff Gets Real" forcing Dr. Cox to write a will. It is assumed she is still un-married to Dr. Cox. Biography Jordan is usually mean and sarcastic. She often claims that her parents were mean (as an excuse for her rudeness), but it is later revealed that they were very kind and supportive of her. ("Their Story") She uses her anger as a self-defense mechanism because she cannot stand being vulnerable. ("My Karma") Her sarcastic wit and bitter attitude make her a perfect match for Dr. Cox. They were married for a while (before the events of Season One), but found that they worked better as a divorced couple. Jordan was a board member at Sacred Heart Hospital, but left so she could take care of Jack. She grew tired of being a stay-at-home mother and returned in 2005 to a more regular position. At first she had trouble talking to anyone at the hospital, but once she was conned by Sam Thompson she was accepted, and soon began to make friends. ("My Rite of Passage") After she got pregnant with her second child, she gave up her job. She gave birth to Jennifer Dylan Cox in 2007 and didn't resume her job. She still frequented the hospital to gossip or pester Perry. Jordan is shown to be a great fan of plastic surgery and in an attempt to prove it better than natural beauty, she enters a competition with Elliot to see who looks better, with her relying upon surgery but Elliot dieting and exercising. However, neither beats the other. Jordan and Perry Cox are happily divorced and living together with their two children. She has known Dr. Cox for a long time, ever since he was an intern. Jordan jokes that she first hooked up with Perry because she needed a pen. ("My Unicorn") They got divorced because Jordan slept with Dr. Cox's protege Peter Fisher. ("My Own Private Practice Guy") Throughout the first season, they maintain a strictly sexual relationship, but after Jordan gets pregnant beginning in season 2, they begin to re-ignite their relationship. ("My Fruit Cups") Jordan didn't want Dr. Cox to be forced into a relationship with her because she was carrying his child, so she lied and said it was someone else's child. ("My Karma") He finds out some time after Jack Cox is born that he is, in fact, the father. ("My Dream Job"). Later, in Season 4, they find out that they are actually still legally married due to a mix-up with regards to the divorce papers they signed (they signed Ted's, as he was going through a divorce at the time, and he and his ex signed the Cox-Sullivan's papers). ("My New Game") They find that being married negatively affects their relationship, so Dr. Cox asks Jordan in marriage proposal style if she will divorce him. In Season 6, she gives birth to their second child, Jennifer Dylan. ("My Long Goodbye") Jordan forms a friendship with both Carla Espinosa and Elliot Reid, even though she is still snarky towards them. ("My Rite of Passage") They can often be seen eating lunch together or going out on the town. When he first met Jordan, before he found out that she was Dr. Cox's ex, a very assertive Jordan demanded that J.D. have sex with her. ("My Bad") They kept this secret until Jordan needed leverage because she wanted to see some drama. ("My Last Day") Since then, he has grown to fear her due to Perry's wrath, during his first year at acred Heart. She often confides in J.D., as many patients do, because he is compassionate and easily threatened. Because J.D. was the only one present to congratulate her after the birth of her second child, and because she knew it would anger Perry, she named him the godfather and even named the baby Jennifer Dylan at his request. ("My Long Goodbye") Jordan has a son, Jack, and a daughter, Jennifer, both by Dr. Cox. She also has a sister, Danni, and a deceased brother, Ben Sullivan, who was very close to Dr. Cox. Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Nurturer Category:Big Good Category:On & Off Category:In Love Category:Mischievous Category:Lawful Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mentally Ill Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Comic Relief